


He Calls Himself Wise

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Solas Positivity Week [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas, Dorian and Keela have a discussion about spirits and discover more than was to be expected. Based on party banter.</p><p>For Solas Positivity Week, Day 4: Solas + His Interests</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls Himself Wise

Rain beats against their simple shelter as early morning fights to rise through the clouds blanketing Crestwood. Most of the Inquisition huddles close to the small fire as they eat their breakfast before striking out into the dreary day.  

Keela stifles a yawn behind her hand as she sits down next to Solas. “Good morning.”

“Inquisitor,” he greets and hands her a steaming bowl of porridge that she accepts with sleepy thanks. “Did you not sleep well?”

“I don’t find the constant pattering of rain as relaxing as some people might. I swear I could hear those gods forsaken spirits down there moaning all night too,” she grumbles.

“A curious thing to find them in such a dismal place and yet they haven’t changed into demons for it,” Dorian says from across the fire. 

“The spirits are confused, lost,” Solas comments. “The tragedy that struck Crestwood reached out to influence even the denizens of the Fade it seems. I believe we could benefit from approaching these spirits and understanding their malaise. Perhaps in doing so, we will be a step closer to discovering what plagues these lands so.”

“First we must find this warden friend of Hawke’s,” Keela says.

Dorian’s eyebrows raise. “You would converse with spirits?” 

“Spirits can oftentimes be extremely helpful, if approached correctly,” Solas replies.

“Do you use spirits as servants, Solas? You’d have no trouble capturing them.”

The apostate’s nose crinkles in distaste. “No. They are intelligent, living creatures. Binding them against their will is reprehensible.”

“How much “will” do they have?” There is a disbelieving laugh in Dorian’s reply. “They’re amorphous constructs of the Fade.”

Solas replies with a dismissive murmur, clearly uninterested in continuing the conversation further, but the altus is not finished just yet.

“There’s no harm putting them to constructive use and most mages back home treat them well.”

After a moment’s thought, Solas replies. “And any that show any magical talent are freed, are they not?”

“What? Spirits don’t have magical talent,” Dorian says.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were talking about your slaves.”

Keela gives a snort of laughter at such a reply and the way Dorian’s mouth opens and closes like a fish. She says something in Tevene that makes him mumble about elves and delusions before he rises and quits the circle. 

“What did you tell him?” Solas asks.

“I said perhaps he might want to consider waking up earlier if he wants to get the best of you.”

Solas chuckles at that. 

“Your knowledge of spirits is quite extensive. I’d love to hear more about your theories. The ones we discussed in Haven were fascinating.”

“I admit, I find your interest of my studies…curious. Not unwelcome, merely unexpected. Do you wish to become a scholar of spirits yourself?”

“Not necessarily. I just want to take advantage of this opportunity to learn everything I can before I’m forced back to my clan. And,” she tilts her head to meet his eyes, ‘I enjoy talking with you, Solas.”

 “I…” he clears his throat. “I enjoy your company as well, Inquisitor.”

Keela smiles before turning her attention back towards her breakfast, and Solas lets out a small, relieved sigh. “What made you decide to follow such a field of study?”

“It seemed a natural progression what with my abilities to traverse deep within the Fade. The Chantry teaches mages to fear spirits, but it is something borne of ignorance. Employing caution, the Fade is no more dangerous than exploring any new area and, if one is respectable, spirits can be hospitable hosts. I find their nature and knowledge fascinating.”

“What do you mean?”

“If one cares to listen, there is much to learn from them. They have witnessed empires rise and fall, listened to the speeches of great leaders and terrible tyrants. They have no bias towards one party or another and can be trusted to reveal the truth. They see the world in a way no one else possibly could and such insight should be valued.” 

Solas glances up at the other companions and Inquisition soldiers. The Iron Bull lets out a rumbling laugh at something Varric says while Cassandra shakes her head with a grimace. “Throughout my journeys in the Fade, I have also managed to find companionship when I did not expect to find such things.”

He feels something touch upon his shoulder and turns. Keela’s hand rests there, gentle as if not to startle him, but he can feel the warmth of it through his tunic. When he makes no motion to deny it, she gives a soft squeeze.

“Perhaps you’ve not been looking very hard?” she says and he can give no reply at the kindness in her gaze and the spark there of something more. Keela lets her touch linger before standing up. “Coming?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer, but sets off towards the companions with a wave and a greeting. Solas watches them for a few moments, listens until he hears Keela’s bright laugh slice through the bitter rainfall, and then he grabs his staff to join their company. They set out together, and Solas finds himself drawn closer to the Inquisitor with thoughts far from spirits or the Fade for once.


End file.
